Wampa
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Semi-Intelligent | classificatie = Reptomammal | subsoorten = Cliff Wampa, Swamp Wampa | lengte = 2,50 meter – 3,00 meter | gewicht = 150 kilogram | leeftijd = | voeding = Carnivoor | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Hoth | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} thumb|250px|Wampa close-up thumb|right|250px|Wampa gladiator in The Cauldron Wampa's waren de belangrijkste roofdieren op de ijsplaneet Hoth. Men klasseerde hen als semi-intelligent. Fysiologie De Wampa was een primaatachtig wezen bedekt met een dikke vacht die wit tot licht grijs van kleur was. Ze hadden twee sterke armen en twee stevige poten waaraan scherpe en stevige klauwen groeiden. Wampa’s konden 3 meter hoog worden en na de puberteit ontwikkelden ze twee hoorns aan hun hoofd die groter werden naarmate ze ouder werden. Ze hadden een mond vol vlijmscherpe tanden. Wampa’s bewogen zich meestal voor op vier poten maar om aan te vallen, richtten ze zich op hun achterpoten. Wampa’s maakten een geluid dat voor buitenstaanders leek op het geluid van de loeiende ijskoude wind op Hoth Rassen In het universum waren verschillende rassen van Wampa’s te vinden. Hoe deze soorten zich hadden ontwikkeld of van Hoth waren geraakt, wist men niet. Zo bestond er de Swamp Wampa op Dromund Kaas en de door het Galactic Empire gemuteerde Cliff Wampa op Gall. Gewoontes Roofdier en Jagen De Wampa was met zijn vacht uitstekend aangepast aan de koude en aan de kleur van Hoth. Op de vlaktes joegen ze overdag op Tauntauns, Rayboo en andere wezens. Wampa’s joegen elk in een erg groot afzonderlijk gebied. Dit kwam doordat Hoth niet echt bezaaid was met de ene prooi naast de andere. Vaak verstopte de Wampa zich in de sneeuw en sprong hij tevoorschijn waarna hij zijn prooi kon grijpen. De Wampa at zijn prooi zelden meteen op en joeg dus nooit wanneer hij honger had. In plaats daarvan nam de Wampa de prooi mee naar zijn grot. Met hun speeksel en warme adem kleefden ze de prooien aan het plafond van de grot. De Wampa verkoos vers vlees en daarom lieten ze hun prooien vaak leven totdat ze hen gingen opeten. Grotere prooien werden vaak gespietst aan stalactieten voor meer steun. Wampa’s joegen meestal alleen maar indien ze zich bedreigd voelden, konden meerdere Wampa’s samenwerken om het gevaar te bestrijden. Wampa’s kenden bijna geen natuurlijke vijanden. Paring en Voortplanting Wampa’s planten zich voort tijdens de minder koude maanden waarbij ze naar regio’s trekken waar veel prooien te vinden zijn. De mannelijke Wampa’s joegen en de vrouwelijke Wampa’s wachtten op hun terugkeer. Mannelijke Wampa’s vochten ook met elkaar om de eerste keuze te hebben onder de vrouwelijke exemplaren. Wampa jongen (maximaal drie) werden nog erg onderontwikkeld geboren. Gedurende drie maanden kropen ze nog in een soort buidel van de moeder. Daarna verscheen er een mini-Wampa die wel nog zoogde bij de moeder maar wel alle eigenschappen had van de volwassen exemplaren. Beide ouders waren betrokken in de opvoeding van hun jongen al waren de moeders extreem beschermend ten opzichte van hun jongen. Intelligentie Een teken van hun intelligentie lag in het feit dat Wampa’s leken te rouwen om hun overleden soortgenoten. Ze beschermden hun eigen soort en werden woedend als één van hen werd gedood. Deze woede uitten ze niet alleen tegen de doder maar ook in de natuur. Nadat hun woede was bedaard begroeven ze het lichaam onder de sneeuw. Ze bleven het lichaam verschillende dagen bewaken zodat het niet kon worden opgegeten door andere rovers. Er waren ook feiten bekend van Wampa’s die hun grotten van binnen hadden bedekt met hun eigen vacht. Het was niet geweten of dit instinctgedrag was of een teken van intelligentie om nesten te maken. Wampa’s in het universum Ondanks het feit dat Wampa’s leefden op de onbekende planeet Hoth waren ze toch regelmatig een deel van de samenleving. Bovendien konden Wampa’s ontzettend goed verborgen blijven voor warmtesensors omdat hun lichaam bijna al hun lichaamswarmte kon bewaren. Wampa’s waren immers de slachtoffers van jagers en van organisators van gladiatorenspelen op Outer Rim werelden. De Rebel Alliance ijverde ervoor dat deze soort werd beschermd. In The Cauldron op Rattatak werd tijdens de Clone Wars een Wampa gladiator ingezet. Deze Wampa stierf door een slag van Giant Flog. Wampa’s en de Rebel Alliance thumb|right|250px|Wampa in de Echo Base Toen de Rebel Alliance hun basis maakte op Hoth kregen ze ook te kampen met Wampa’s. De Echo Base werd geteisterd door golven van aanvallen van Wampa’s die niet aarzelden om Tauntauns te doden. De Alliance had alle moeite van de wereld om deze georganiseerde aanvallen af te slaan. De gevangen genomen Wampa’s werden in een speciale kamer opgesloten. Uiteindelijk ontdekte men dat de Wampa’s werden aangetrokken door de Astromech Droids die het geluid maakten van een vrouwelijke Wampa op zoek naar een partner... Luke Skywalker zelf werd bijna opgegeten door een Wampa toen hij de inslag van een meteoor wou inspecteren. Een Wampa dook uit het niets op en sleurde Luke mee naar zijn grot. Net op tijd kon Luke zijn Lightsaber uit het ijs halen met de Force en de arm van de Wampa afsnijden. De Viper Probe Droid die op Hoth landde, had ook een confrontatie met een Wampa maar de droid bracht het er beter van af dan Luke. De Probe Droid schoot de Wampa neer met zijn Blaster. Achter de Schermen * Des Webb speelde de Wampa in de originele versie van ‘TESB’. Zijn vertolking werkte niet naar behoren en daarom werd het optreden van de Wampa beperkt tot een handpop en fragmenten van het beest. * De Wampa werd ontwikkeld door Joe Johnston * In de Special Edition kroop Howard Weed in een vernieuwd kostuum van een Wampa voor de vernieuwde scène. Deleted Scenes thumb|right|200px|Wampa grijpt Snowtrooper Doordat de Wampa niet geloofwaardig in beeld kwam bij de originele film, moest er worden afgezien van een subplot waarin de Wampa’s de Echo Base teisterden. Er zijn wel enkele overblijfselen van te merken in de uiteindelijke versie. Zo onderzoekt Too Onebee een dode Tauntaun met een gebroken nek en vermeldt Leia ‘those creatures’ in een zin. Zo waren er scènes waarin Echo Base Troopers een aanval afweerden van Wampa’s. Een andere scène (waarvan nog een stukje is terug te vinden in een trailer van de film) bestond uit Snowtroopers die door C-3PO in de kamer met de gevangen genomen Wampa’s werden geleid met alle gevolgen van dien... Tenslotte was er ook een scène waarin Luke een Blaster bemant waarmee hij een aantal Wampa’s kon neerschieten die de basis aanvielen. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Padawan Lost - Als trofee Bron *Wampa in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Wildlife of Star Wars *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *Special Edition Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook category:Semi-Sentients category:Reptomammals category:Hoth fauna